The source
by Giga Bowzer
Summary: ... stuff happens...someone dies a safe falls and one million dollars are awarded to me...ok all but the last part
1. Default Chapter

This about many things so you should have to read this to understand  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Sonic  
  
Shadow  
  
Tales  
  
Captain olimar  
  
Boswer  
  
Peach  
  
Luigi  
  
Dr.mario  
  
Mario  
  
Vampire wario  
  
Link  
  
Young link  
  
Zelda (sheik)  
  
Ganondorff  
  
Mewtwo  
  
Pikachu  
  
Pichu  
  
Perin  
  
Marth  
  
Roy  
  
Dk  
  
yoshi  
  
Falco  
  
Fox  
  
Captain falcon  
  
Mr.Game & watch  
  
Mr.clock & watch  
  
Pikmin  
  
  
  
This is a very good time for everyone! To top that they go to captain olimar and asked him to join. But a figure watched (hint hint) them. At the same time they found a box. Then disturbed they dropped the box and it fell on Dr. Mario, Young link, and Captain olimar. And that is the most cheerful moment in this fic. 


	2. the death of a plumber

Once great things happened. And four qualified astronauts were to go to space and find a planet with very good people to join their team. They are Dr.mario, Mario, Ganondorff, shadow, and Falco. They were to go to space and go to a strange and remote planet.  
  
  
  
They went to board the ship. Before Mario left peach kissed him. Falco was so stubborn that he planed on killing Mario by leaving him behind. And since they had to where suits to be on the planet Falco would let it all lose(well he will leave a little). They took off. Some hours later…well we made it.  
  
  
  
They looked around this strange planet then they met him. "Hi"! He said. "Who are you?" asked Falco. "Why I am Captain olimar. Who are you?". "Well I am Falco.That plumber is Mario and that dark creature is shadow. That doctor is Dr.mario and that guy with that big nose is ganondorff.". " But those what are they?" Falco asked. "They are pikmin." Captain olimar explained. "And right now they are knocking down that wall. Then the wall came crashing down. "So these smash bros. are a team and you wish for me to join." Falco nodded his head and they all looked at the box that was there.  
  
  
  
"My pikmin can not pick it up will you?" the captain asked. "Well of course" Dr.mario said. When they picked up this box a giant creature came. Mario being the only one not carrying the box took the fight and did loose winning (because he tasted real bad). Unknown to them someone was watching. The box opened and what was inside hit all four of them. They quickly got back to where they landed. "Let me just gather my pikmin." Said captain olimar. He gathered his pikmin and then they went to there home. 


	3. The shadow and the clock

Well anyway they got back to the…(Let me think…aha!)Place that they live and showed everyone Captain olimar. And he showed them the pikmin and they were very interested in them (especially dumb Captain falcon that tried to eat them). They were all happy except Mr. Game & watch. He was just watching them while he watched captain falcon tempt to make the pikmin the main meal at the dinner.  
  
  
  
After dinner (and I will tell you that captain olimar did let captain falcon have one thing. It was to bad that everyone had roasted machinery) Mr. Game and watch went to his room in the place. He went up to the giant old grandfather clock. He bowed and said "soon you will be free and claim what is rightfully yours. And I do forgive you for killing me. Just tell me where to go and what to do and then we will put our plan into action and soon be reclaimed the game god. And everyone will know why the great packman imprisoned you for you are my brother Mr.clock & watch". 


	4. boring

The smash bros. were going to there training session with blaino and the wire frames. Right when link got to battlefield he cringed at blaino. Everyone knew that when link was fighting the nightmares in his dream blaino had bean the garder of the magic wand. And one very tough opponent.  
  
Blaino ignored link. "Welcome! I am blaino master of the wire frames and from now till 12 your coach" said blaino. "All right link is up first then ganondorff then Mr. Game & watch then marth then Roy then sonic then tales then bowser then Mario then Dr. Mario then luigi then Vampire wario then yoshi then DK then samus then ness then Falco then fox then…" Two hours later. " Finally captain olimar". " Oops that is tomorrows line up according to the master hand only olimar is up.  
  
Everyone sweat drops then drops animae stile. Olimar walked on to the battlefield and looked at the frozen wire frames. "These girl frames are ugly and the boy frames look like they are in a desperate need of a face lift. "We are going to have roasted olimar if don't apologize right now!" shouted princess Zelda. Blaino counted down "three two one go!". 


	5. welcome to hell and back

Chapter 5: Lets take a trip to hell and back (Part 1:A rude intrusion)  
  
(The most previous chapter is being disregarded) Well it was morning. All the people woke up to find themselves in a hell arena. They were all quite confused. "What the %$#@ is going on!??!" asked Roy. Peach gasped at his remark. "Why are we here and what should we do?" asked fox. "Lets just move around and see what we should do." Stated Falco. They all wondered around to see what to do. It seemed as if days passed and still they did not know why they were here. Then suddenly Peach disappeared. No one noticed until they heard a scream. Fox made it because he was being pulled away by a dark shady figure. They really couldn't see who or what it was. As they were about to chase the creature something jumped in their way. The creature was so massive it could only be one person. Giga Bowser. "Welcome to hell." Said Giga Bowser. "Go away or I'll beat the s&*t out of you again!" screamed Roy. "First off that was just a fluke. Also I just want you to give me two things: The source and the little guy." Replied Giga Bowser. "Never! We need the source to study and Captain Olamar is our friend!" cried Bowser. "Well I don't take disagreement lightly. I shall kill you all! Hahahahahahahhahah!" said Giga Bowser. Captain Olamar made a mistake by attacking first. He was killed quickly with just a bite from Giga Bowser. "Your friend was foolish so now I shall be taking the source while my friends have fun." Giga Bowser said while grabbing the box, which the source was in. Then an entire army of fighters came out. They were made of the evil sides of the smash brothers. Also a zombie Captain Olamar, Mario, Peach, and Fox emerged. Mr. Game and watch new that even though he didn't have the source anymore he could just use all the kinetic energy they were using to release his brother. That is exactly what he did and his brother was reborn.  
  
"Game and watch what is going on and who is it?" asked Roy as tried to fight off Luigi's darker half. "That my friend is Mr. Clock and watch and once he helps us defeat this army he will kill you all and take over all of the game worlds." Replied Mr. Game and watch. All the smash brothers that remained alive long enough got to see Mr. Clock and watch in action with his enormous power. As Luigi died his last words were, "Please when this is all over beat Mr. Clock and watch for he is pure evil that is not from concentrate (Pun)." As the fight raged on so did the blood and gore. Soon trench and guerrilla warfare started giving all of them enough time to breath their last breath. 


End file.
